


The Speech

by Tommyboy



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, sentinel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy





	The Speech

The Speech

He hated the thought of having to go up there at speaking. He had done well, he knew that, every day he had been reminded of it. He was setting a bar that no one expected. The teachers were skeptical about his answers, always double checking. The students who recognized him watched as he answered the questions asked of him to be correct and to the letter. He should know the last three years had been spent watching the questions being done in real life.

So now, in dress uniform, he was about to speak before his fellow cadets, many of whom despised him for being there. He was going to speak before their families and fellow officers about what they had learned in the time at the academy.

He didn't know whose grand idea it was, other than being the top student of the class made a speech. What do you say to a group of people that didn't think you deserved to be there?

His name was announced and he stood up from his chair on the stage. The reception was cool, some clapping but not a large congratulations that one gets.

The mic was before him, saying test, test to check its level he looked at his audience.

"Many of you think that what you see is not fair. I would agree with you. But I would like to say that I am an example of learning what you can learn from your partner.

"Many things that we have gone through here at the academy you will see on the streets. You will live every lesson that was brought before you in class and in book.

"The street is a scary place. You will gain a new family. You will gain more than you ever thought that would come from being an officer.

"Today you are told to be an officer of the law. Your conduct is an extension on how the city reflects its image.

"The city is a decent place, so you will be decent. The city overcomes, as you will overcome. The city is forgiving, as you will be forgiving.

"I have enjoyed my extended family for many years, as you will enjoy yours to come. The city has forgiven me, as I hope you have forgiven me.

"I've done my best, as I have done in any class in my career. I've done so to make my partner and family proud. Now it's time to make our city proud of what we have all accomplished to show we are decent and forgiving to show that we are the best."


End file.
